Miel
by G Cullen Nightroad
Summary: summary: La mira a lo lejos..es tan linda. la niña mas bonita que haya visto en su vida, siempre sola y callada; como desearía ser su amigo y conocer su bella sonrisa. CxEs/AU. One shot.


_summary__: la mira a lo lejos..es tan linda. la niña mas bonita que haya visto en su vida, siempre sola y callada; como desearía ser su amigo y conocer su bella sonrisa. _  
_el summary me tomó mas tiempo que el fic.. jajaja que dificil hacer summary's puajj.._

**Todos los personajes pertenece a S. Meyer.. yo solo juego a mi gusto con ellos :P**

* * *

**Miel**

La vi, allí sentada cerca a los columpios. Era tan bonita, su cabello se parecía al caramelo de las barras de chocolate y sus ojos tenían el color de la _miel_. Siempre se mantenía sola y no hablaba con nadie, al igual que yo.

Siempre me quedo mirándola en las clases, más que todo porque se sienta a mi lado, siempre se ve triste y aburrida; como quisiera ver la bonita sonrisa que debe tener. Solo sé que se llama Esme Platt, tiene 10 años así como yo, ah y que le gustan los cuentos y los libros, siempre que la maestra nos lleva a la biblioteca, ella toma hasta 5 libros y los pone sobre su regazo mientras que el resto de chicos(me incluyo), solo vemos los dibujos, no nos interesa leer.

También hace cuentos, unos muy bonitos, pero ella no los lee, le da pena, los lee la maestra. Siempre menciona a un niño o un ángel, nunca se le olvida, están en todos sus cuentos. Me encantaría que me contara uno, pero hay un problema, no soy capaz de hablarle. Me da miedo de aburrirla como aburro a los demás, como aburro a mis hermanos y a mis padres.

- ¿puede haber una persona más aburrida que Carlisle Cullen? – me dije mientras el recreo seguía su curso y nadie me notaba. Pateé el suelo y levanté un poco de polvo. Oh-oh, ensucié mis zapatos, mamá me iba a regañar. – ¡estúpido polvo! – pateé una piedra.

Miré otra vez hacia la bonita Esme y noté que me estaba mirando pero luego vio hacia el otro lado. Seguramente yo no solo era aburrido cuando hablaba, sino que también la gente se aburría de verme.

Me senté sobre la banca a mi lado comencé a jugar con mis dedos pues no tenía nada que hacer. Comencé a imaginar cómo sería tener a Esme como amiga, de seguro era divertida, amable, graciosa y dulce.

Sonó la campana que daba por acabado el recreo, yo me negaba entrar a clases. La matemática apesta, incluso aburre más que yo. Todos los niños corrían hacia la entrada de la escuela hacia las clases, pero no yo, no quería y al parecer Esme tampoco, porque seguía junto a los columpios. El patio se había quedado solo rápidamente, y solo estaba estábamos Esme y yo allí. Ella me miró, se quedó un largo rato mirándome y yo hacía lo mismo, luego me sonrió y sus ojos _miel_ brillaron como el sol por unos segundos, me hizo sonreír sin que yo lo pensara. Pero luego no la vi sonreír más, miré hacia atrás y vi a la profesora a lo lejos y caminaba hacia acá, creo que nos iba a llevar a clases a los dos. No lo iba a permitir.

Pensé por algunos momentos antes de echarme a correr hacia Esme, la tomé de la mano para hacerla levantar y me esforcé al máximo para poder hablarle.

- Esme, vamos, ocultémonos detrás de los arboles, no nos encontrarán y no tendremos que entrar a clases –apretó los labios y luego movió la cabeza como diciendo si – corre lo más rápido que puedas – le dije antes salir corriendo con ella de la mano hacia el pequeño bosque. Era demasiado divertido correr para esconderse y más de la mano de ella. Cuando llegamos a los arboles nos aseguramos de escondernos bien. Me estaba casi que ahogando porque corrimos demasiado rápido, en cambio Esme se reía, estaba riéndose, pero... ¿De qué?

- ¿de…de que te ríes? – casi no termino de preguntarle.

- ¡eres divertido, eso fue divertido! – me dijo para seguir riendo y fue como si un bombillito se prendiera y me alegrara el día. ¿Yo era divertido? Y justo lo decía la niña más bonita que había visto. – ¿Carlisle, porque lo hiciste?¿porque me animaste a escapar? – me dijo sonriendo y yo me quedé con la boca abierta… ¡sabía mi nombre!

- mmm... no sé...- me encogí de hombros y comenzamos a reír.

- oye, Carlisle…siempre he querido preguntarte algo…– removió algunas hojas con sus zapatos –porque... ¿siempre estás solo?

- Porque…creo que no le agrado a la gente – puse los ojos en blanco – y ¿tú porque estás siempre sola?

- siento como que las personas me esquivan, me siento diferente al resto y no me acerco a nadie por eso – hizo un gesto gracioso pero a mí me pareció muy lindo.

- y…que tal...si como estamos...no tenemos amigos...pues...- me rasqué la cabeza tratando de hablar – ¿qué tal si somos amigos? – lo dije tan rápido que creo que no me entendió.

- ¡si! – chilló emocionada pero luego miró al piso, se movió un poco hacia a mí y me miró – sí, claro. Será genial tener un amigo….como tú – las mejilla se le pusieron rosadas. ¿Hice algo mal? sin embargo me parecía mucho más linda con las mejillas rosaditas. Le puse la mano en la mejilla sin querer, ella se quedó quieta con los ojos muy abiertos y yo me paralicé.

- lo siento – le quité la mano de la cara y ahora yo sentía que las mejillas me quemaban, debía parecer un tomate! Pero ella me tomó la mano entre las suyas, la miré y me sonrió.

- mi amigo – movió sus labios como pensando y luego se acercó, luego un poco más cerca y…Oh, me besó en la mejilla. Ahora sentía que me iban a estallar las mejillas. Dio unos pasos atrás y me regaló una hermosa sonrisa, ¡Dios sí que era bella! – lo siento, pero es que contigo no me siento tímida.

Bah dat ta – balbuceé como un bebé y ella soltó unas risillas. –EEE… Esme. – sonreí y ella al igual que yo. Sus bonitos ojos color _miel _me dejaron atontado por un momento y ahora fui yo quien la tomó de la mano. – mi amiga….

* * *

_weno.. les gustó? a mi si? . jaja xD.. . lo hice para que no crean que no me gusta tener a Carlisle y Esme juntos.. jajaja xD.. mentiras.. mentiras.. solo lo quise hacer porque la idea era muy tierna..  
No les dió la impresión de que a Esme le gustaba Carlisle? :P_

**toda opinion, impresión, duda, grito, reclamo, acoso o lo que sea.. solo clickeen en el boton de review y listo.. :D**

**saludos ^^**


End file.
